


Uncle Billy

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: Dan tried not to think about it. Tried not to think about the fact that ever since Billy had nearly died, since Dan had nearly died, he’d been feeling things. Seeing friends he has had for many years in a different light. Been reaching out both mentally and physically for Billy more often. He was definitely not thinking about that.Except..."except you are!" Came Abra’s giggling voice in his head.
Relationships: Billy Freeman/Dan "Danny" Torrance
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152





	Uncle Billy

“Uncle Dan! Uncle Billy!” Abra shouts jovially as they exit the car. She runs from her front door into a hug with Dan before jumping at Billy who’s came around from the passengers side. Once Abra’s been spun around by Billy she skips back to where her mum’s waiting, leading them into without spoken invitation.

  
“Uncle Billy?” Billy asks under his breath with a raised eyebrow and Dan chuckles as they follow Abrat into the house. 

“I’m shocked it’s taken this long.” Dan replies with an easy smile and Billy laughs, shaking his head.

It’s been a month since everything went down, since Billy helped Abra and Dan take down the True Knot. One month since Abra saved Billy from Snakebite Andi’s push. One month since Billy pulled Dan out of the boiler room of the Overlook before it could blow.

  
Abra seems to have taken all of the events incredibly well, including the death of her father. Although Dan’s never seen him himself, he knows that David Stone has visited Abra since his death – helping ease not only Abra’s grieving but Lucy’s as well.

  
“Coffee the usual way for both of you?” Lucy asks.

  
“Yes please.” “Thank you, ma’am,” Dan and Billy chimed respectively. 

  
They visit every Sunday afternoon for coffee, while it’s still a relatively stilted affair it still helps. It seems to help everyone cope with what happened. Make everyone feel halfway to normal.

  
Dan and Billy sit down on the couch next to each other while Abra sits down on the opposite side of the coffee table on the floor.

  
“How have you been honey?” Dan asks and Abra talking about the new things she’s been doing with her shine. While Dan had meant to have her talk about school, or whatever it was girls her age talked about, appreciated that he was the only person she could talk to about the shine so he let her.

Dan sat back on the coach and spread his legs, getting comfortable. In doing so his knee connected with Billy’s, he tries not to think about it. Has tried not to think about the fact that ever since Billy had nearly died, since _Dan_ had nearly died, he’d been feeling things. Seeing friends he has had for many years in a different light. Been reaching out both mentally and physically for Billy more often. He was definitely not thinking about that.

Except... _except you are!_ Came Abra’s giggling voice in his head. She had stopped whatever she had been saying before and was now hiding her giggles behind her hand. 

  
“Out loud you two.” Billy said with an indulgent smile. “You know the rules.” This set Abra giggling harder and Billy felt his cheeks heat.

  
_We talked about this_ _Abra_ Dan shot back at Abra.

  
“Sorry you just thought it so loud!” she says out loud through giggles.

  
“Do I want to know?” Billy asks, looking close to laughter himself.

  
“No.” “YES!” Dan and Abra answer together.

Dan gives Abra a warning look which she ignores entirely, he shouldn’t be shocked. Luckily Lucy picks that moment to come in and interrupt with the coffees.

  
“What have I missed?” She asks while setting the coffees down which sets Abra off laughing again. 

  
“I honestly couldn’t tell you.” Billy replies.

  
Xxx

Dan’s sitting on his bed later that night, the rest of the visit had gone better. Back to small talk about   
what everyone was up to. 

_Uncle Dan?_ Abra’s voice asks quietly in his head.

 _Hey sweetheart_ Dan replies softy. Abra has reached out a couple of times since the Overlook when she’s had nightmares or not been able to sleep.

 _Sorry about before, I didn’t mean to embarrass you._ Abra says and it takes a moment for Dan to   
understand what she means.

 _It’s okay Abra, you didn’t mean to hear my thoughts, I’ll try and keep them quieter from now on._ Dan comforts.

 _If it makes you feel better Billy thinks loudly about that too_. Abra says in a cheeky tone and then just like that she’s gone from his head. Dan sits stock still half in shock and half from the stillness that’s always left behind when Abra leaves his head. 

He sits silently for a moment, before he starts laughing. Abra – the girl who came into his life and turned it upside down, doesn’t look like she’s going to stop doing that any time soon.

He takes a moment before he stands up and heads downstairs to Billy’s room, knocking lightly.

“Hey, you okay?” Billy asks when he opens the door and Dan smiles and nods. Feeling weirdly light and happy. It’s not something he’s ever really felt until he came to Frazier. And not to this extent. 

“Yeah, never better.” He answers honestly and Billy’s face breaks out into a wide and brilliant grin.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Dan repeats. “Can I come in?” 

“Sure.” Billy says, moving out of the way to let Dan passed. Dan walks in and stops in the middle of the room, waiting for Billy to close the door and join him.

Billy’s still smiling, if not slightly confused, and Dan is smiling back just as big – if not bigger. Dan can’t help it; it feels like for the first time in his life everything is okay and everything has clicked into place. 

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Billy asks.

In lieu of answering Dan just walks forward until he is toe to toe with Billy, the other man doesn’t back away and his smiles stays in place. Dan takes it as encouragement. He brings his hand up to Billy’s face and gently lays his fingers on his jaw, a whisper of a touch. 

Billy doesn’t object, just gently raises an eyebrow, cheeky and challenging. Dan lets out a small huff of a laugh before moving forward and softly presses his lips to Billy’s. Billy presses back just the barest of touch, keeping it chaste but showing Dan he’s more than happy with what is transpiring.

Dan pulls back and Billy is laughing slightly, shaking his head. “Is this what you and Abra were...” He trails off and makes a gesture of wiggling fingers at his temple. “Earlier?”

Dan laughs and feels his cheeks heat again, he clears his throat, “Yeah. Apparently, I was thinking about it loudly.”

“You were?” Billy laughs delightedly.

“Yeah, well so were you.” Dan retorts with an embarrassed laugh.

Billy hums in agreement, nodding his head. He moves forward, placing a hand on Dan’s hip pulling him forward so they are flush. “Damn right I was.” Billy says in a low purr. “Been thinking it loudly for a month now, figured you might have picked up on it before now.” 

Dan’s taken aback but unable to answer as Billy leans forward and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my original works [here](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Weekend-Supernatural-Hotspots-Alison-Simmonds-ebook/dp/B08LNJX1PB/ref=tmm_kin_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=&sr=)


End file.
